1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power output apparatus, and particularly, to a power output apparatus of a hybrid vehicle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a power output apparatus of a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a motor, and a planetary gear mechanism composed of a sun gear, a ring gear, a plurality of planetary gears which engages with these sun gear and ring gear, and a carrier which supports the plurality of planetary gears is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 44, a power output apparatus 100 described in the above Patent Document 1 connects a first motor 104 serving as a generator to a sun gear 102 of a planetary gear mechanism 101, connects an engine 106 to a carrier 105, and connects a driving shaft 108 to a ring gear 107. Thereby, the torque of the engine 106 is divided into the torque of the ring gear 107 and the torque of the sun gear 102 by the planetary gear mechanism 101, and the divided torque divided into the torque of the ring gear 107 is transmitted to the driving shaft 108. In addition, in the power output apparatus 100 described in the above Patent Document 1, since the torque of the engine 106 is divided and transmitted to the driving shaft 108, a second motor 109 which compensates for the torque to the driving shaft 108 is connected to the ring gear 107.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2007-290677
However, the power output apparatus 100 described in the above Patent Document 1 adopts a power dividing method in which the engine 106 is connected to the carrier 105. Therefore, when the engine torque is necessarily divided and the same torque as the engine torque is transmitted to the driving shaft 108, there is a problem in that it is necessary to compensate for the motor torque from the second motor 109, whereby structure becomes complicated and expensive, and loading to a vehicle becomes difficult.